Manifest
by Pearl730
Summary: Michaela's text goes through to Jared.
1. Chapter 1

**Manifest**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Scene 1 – In the Airport**

 **MICHAELA** : No one can explain what happened to us on April 7, 2013. Some people called it impossible. Others called it a miracle. All I know is it was the day my life changed forever.

 **KAREN:** It's not just about you. This family needs something to celebrate.

 **MICHAELA:** Okay, that's a pretty backwards reason for a wedding, but

 **STEVE:** How's this for a reason? Jared loves you.

 **KAREN:** And I know you love him.

 **KAREN:** Michaela Beth, even people that have made mistakes deserve happiness.

 **MICHAELA:** [SCOFFS]

 **KAREN:** You know my favorite verse "All things work together for good."

 **MICHAELA:** "I don't believe that anymore, Mom.

 **MICHAELA:** How can I? Which is why, when I got the chance to stay away from home for even a few more hours, I jumped at it.

 **WOMAN** [INTERCOM]: All passengers for Flight 537 to New York, John F. Kennedy Airport, your attention, please. This flight is oversold. We are offering travel vouchers in the amount of $400 for anyone willing to take a later flight.

 **MICHAELA:** Yes. That's me.

 **MICHAELA** : So, my folks took the first flight home while I waited for Flight 828. Funny how one little decision can ruin your life; but also save it.

 **Scene 2 – On Flight 828**

 **BEN:** Mom's not wrong. Jared's not going to wait around forever.

 **MICHAELA:** Great marriage pep talk. Thank you.

 **BEN:** Why are you fighting this, when all it's going to do is make you happy? It's all we want for you.

 **MICHAELA:** That was really sweet of you. You must be drunk.

 **BEN:** Definitely. [CHUCKLES] Say yes to Jared. Have a wedding and a honeymoon. Turn the page. It's time. And, yes, you deserve it. Truly.

 **Scene 3 -Jared Worries Michaela Will Turn Him Down**

 **JARED:** I know it's going to be bad news.

 **LOURDES:** Jared, stop.

 **JARED:** I should have never proposed so soon after the accident. I mean, she's not ready. Now she's going to get off that plane and turn me down.

 **LOURDES:** No. She's going to get off that plane and say yes.

 **JARED:** Are you sure? –

 **LOURDES:** Please. We've been friends since forever. I'm so totally psychic.

 _Jared's phone rings. He looks at it._

 **LOURDES:** Michaela am I right?

 **JARED:** No, it's Grace. Hello? [PAUSE] W-What's wrong?

 **Scene 4 -Jared In the Airport**

 **GRACE** [TO JARED]: Oh, my God. I should have said no. I should have made him stay on our flight. We'd all be together now. Cal would be here now.

 **JARED:** I thought you said they were bumped.

 **GRACE:** No, they volunteered for $400, and now my son is missing. Oh, my God.

 **JARED:** She didn't want to come back?

 **Scene 5 - Jared and Lourdes Clean Out Michaela's Apartment.**

 _six months after the plane's disappearance._

 **JARED:** Thanks for helping. I couldn't face being in Mick's apartment alone.

 **LOURDES:** Yeah, of course. I can't believe her life boils down to these boxes.

 **Scene 6 - Jared and Lourdes Kiss**

 _"TWO YEARS AFTER DISAPPEARANCE"._

 _Jared is sitting at a bar having a drink when Lourdes approaches him._

 **LOURDES:** I am so sorry I missed your promotion ceremony. Don't hate me.

 **JARED:** Never. Cheers.

 **LOURDES:** Cheers.

 **JARED:** Let me see your bling.

 _Jared shows her his badge._

 **JARED:** I still keep expecting them to take it back, say it was all a mistake.

 **LOURDES:** Please. You totally deserve this. You work your ass off. And you basically have no life.

 **JARED:** Excuse me, but I have a life.

 **LOURDES:** Ahh.

 **JARED:** Yeah. I go to the gym.

 **LOURDES:** Mm-hmm.

 **JARED:** I work on my car. I –

 **LOURDES:** Yeah, boring. You need adventure. Surfing, sky diving, anything. Get out of your comfort zone.

 **JARED:** I don't know.

 **LOURDES:** [SIGHS] Coward.

 _They look at each other, smile and kiss._

 **LOURDES:** That was out of your comfort zone.

 **JARED:** Yeah, that was crazy. Sorry.

 **LOURDES:** Are you?

 **JARED:** Not at all.

 **LOURDES:** Me, either.

 _They kiss two more times._

 **Scene 7 - Jared With Michaela's Parents**

 _Jared is holding a box in his hand with a ribbon on top._

 **KAREN** [TO JARED]: Go on, open it.

 **JARED** : Aah. It's beautiful. Thank you.

 _Inside is an afghan she made for him._

 **STEVE:** He's too polite to say so, but no single guy needs an afghan.

 **KAREN:** He won't be single much longer. [PAUSE] Jared and Lourdes.

 _Steve looks at Jared._

 **JARED:** I didn't want to say anything.

 **KAREN:** Love is never something to feel guilty about. It's a blessing.

 **JARED:** Thank you. This means so much.

 _Jared kisses Karen on the cheek, and before he leaves, he and Steve shake hands._

 **Scene 8 - Dad Disapproves of Jared and Lourdes**

 **KAREN:** You don't think it's a good idea.

Steve shakes his head.

 **STEVE:** He still loves our girl.

 **Scene 9 – MA 828 Lands**

/CABIN BELL DINGS/ENGINES ROARING/TIRES SCREECHING/SCATTERED APPLAUSE/CABIN BELL DINGS/

 **BETHANY:** Yes, we did, people. Welcome to New York, where local time is 11:49 p.m. On behalf of your flight crew, we'd like to thank you all for flying Montego Air.

 _Michaela puts her engagement ring back on her finger._

 _She then gets her cell phone out and reads text Jared had sent before she departed Jamaica._

 **JARED TEXT:** You marrying me or what? She begins entering her text.

 **MICHAELA TEXT:** YES!

 **PHONE ALERT:** Send Failure. This message to Jared failed to send.

 **MICHAELA:** Seriously? No service?

 **BEN:** Same.

/CABIN BELL DINGS/

 **DALY:** And the inconvenience continues. We've been asked to deplane right here on the tarmac.

 **CAL:** Cool!

 **Scene 10 - Jared Finds Out Michaela is Back**

 _November 4, 2018_

 **LOURDES:** Hey, babe. You know what today is? Don't tell me you forgot our three-year "first-kiss-aversary".

 _She notices something not right about Jared._

 **LOURDES:** Jared, what's wrong?

 **JARED:** It's back.

 **LOURDES:** What is?

 **JARED:** The plane. Michaela's back.

 **Scene 11 – 828 Passengers Finds Out its 5.5 Years Later**

 **MICHAELA:** Excuse me. T-There are sick people here. What exactly is the problem?

 **VANCE:** The problem, ladies and gentlemen, is your plane departed Montego Bay, Jamaica, on April 7, 2013. Today is November 4, 2018. [PASSENGERS MURMURING] You've all been missing, presumed dead, for 5 1/2 years.

 **CROWD:** What?!

 **Scene 12 – Michaela Calls Jared Fiance**

 **MICHAELA:** I need to make a call, okay? I need I need to call my fiancé.

 **Scene 13 - Michaela Tries to Contact Jared**

 **MICHAELA:** Hey, can I use the phone?

 **GRACE:** Yeah, of course.

 **MICHAELA:** Thanks.

 **GRACE:** We gave up the landline.

 _As the phone is ringing on the other end, Michaela waits for it to be answered._

 **JARED:** Hey, it's Jared Vasquez. Please leave a mess…

 **Scene 14 - Michaela and Jared See Each Other for the First Time**

 **JARED:** You're so young. You look exactly the same.

 **MICHAELA:** Yeah. You look even better. I don't know how men do that.

 **JARED:** I'm sorry I didn't come to the airport. I'm lead detective on this abduction case. Every hour counts.

 **MICHAELA:** Detective? Wow.

 **JARED:** A lot has changed since you've been gone.

Michaela sees the ring on Jared's finger.

 **MICHAELA:** Who is she? [SIGHS]

 **JARED:** Lourdes.

 **MICHAELA:** That makes sense. She always told me how lucky I was.

 **JARED:** Michaela, it was two years before I even looked at another woman.

 **MICHAELA:** Sorry.

 **Scene 15 - Jared Tells Michaela She Takes his Breath Away**

 **MICHAELA:** Thanks for putting in a good word.

 **JARED:** It's the least I can do. So, I suppose you're not gonna explain to me what happened here today.

 **MICHAELA:** Like I said, I wish I could.

 **JARED:** You still take my breath away.

 **MICHAELA:** Say hi to Lourdes for me.

 **Scene 16 - Michaela sees Lourdes for the First Time**

 **LOURDES:** I came by the house last night. Grace said you'd gone out. Hi.

 **MICHAELA:** Sorry, uh, Lourdes.Hey. Um, I got to catch up with the boss. I'll I'll see you soon, okay?

 _Michael walks away. JARED who observed the meeting from his desk, looks at Lourdes._

 **Scene 17 - Jared Tries to Defend Himself**

 **JARED** : Trigger finger still works.

 **MICHAELA:** Yeah, what do you expect? I had range time 10 days ago my time.

 **JARED:** About this morning. Lourdes—

 **MICHAELA:** I didn't mean to [BOTH SIGH] I just need time, okay?

 **JARED:** Mick, if you held this against me for the rest of my—

 **MICHAELA:** I told you I don't hold anything against you.

 **JARED:** Well, you could, and I'd get it. And please don't punish Lourdes.

 **MICHAELA:** I'm not punishing her, Jared, but I saw her and you, and I felt like puking or fainting or both.

 **JARED:** If you could just put yourself in her shoes.

 **MICHAELA:** Really? Is that where you're gonna go?

 **JARED:** Losing Evie was hard enough, but then you? Lourdes lost her best friend when you disappeared. She never replaced you. And I couldn't replace you

 **Scene 18 - Loving someone you can't**

 **MICHAELA:** Uh because I miss my mom. 'Cause you don't just stop being in love with someone. Um 'cause my best friend in the world, the person I would normally complain to instead of you gets to love the person that I can't.

 **Jared : What am I supposed to do? Leave Lourdes at home every day knowing I'm at work with the woman who literally was my first choice to spend the res of my life with?**

 **Michaela : **What kind of cop am I if I can't protect the people that I love? What kind of person am I if I love a man who can't love me back?

 **Scene 19 - Michaela Tells Lourdes she was Going to Say No**

 **MICHAELA:** Hi. Sorry. Is now a good time?

 **LOURDES:** Sure. Jared's at work.

 **MICHAELA:** Already knew that.

 **LOURDES:** Want to come in?

 **MICHAELA:** No, that's okay. I have to be somewhere. I just wanted to, um I saw your posts online. All of them. Thank you. You never stopped being my best friend.

 **LOURDES:** I hope that doesn't have to change.

 **MICHAELA:** Let's play that one by ear, okay?

 **LOURDES:** Michaela, I never meant to. If I'd known that you were-

 **MICHAELA:** What, that I was gonna come back from the dead? I'm the one who's out of place.

 **LOURDES:** You're not. This isn't on you.

 **MICHAELA:** It's okay, Lou. You love him.

 **LOURDES:** So do you.

 **MICHAELA:** But you're the one he married. Of course I bless this. How could I not?

 **LOURDES:** Thank you. I've I've spent all these years trying not to feel like a fraud, you know? You were the one he was supposed to marry.

 **MICHAELA:** No. No, after everything that happened. The-the accident, Evie; it was too intertwined. There was There was too much pain. I was gonna give the ring back. I was coming back to say no. You're not a fraud. Let it go. Come here. [SNIFFLES]

 _They hug._

 **Scene 20 - Jared Gets the Ring Back**

 ** _JARED_** _, who is at his desk in the police station, opens an oversized envelope with his name on it. Michaela has given him back his engagement ring._

 **Scene 21 - Michaela Tells Dad She Was Going to Say Yes**

 **STEVE:** Oh, aren't you supposed to be at work?

 **MICHAELA:** Day off. I thought we could eat some pizza and catch up like old times.

 **STEVE:** Come on. I'm sick of sitting out here alone.

 **MICHAELA:** It was at Jared and Lourdes' house. Being there was like looking at the life that would have been mine.

 **STEVE:** Ah. You're young. You can still have all that and more.

 **MICHAELA:** Just not with Jared.

 **STEVE:** In Jamaica, you weren't sure you wanted it.

 **MICHAELA:** I know, but on the plane, I made the decision I was gonna say yes.

 **STEVE:** You still want to be with him?

 **MICHAELA:** Of course I do, Dad. How could I not?

 **STEVE:** Then go get him, sweetie.

 **MICHAELA:** He's married.

 **STEVE:** Only because he thought you were gone. I told your mom. I didn't think. he ever stopped loving you.

 **MICHAELA:** So what would she tell me to do, then? She'd want you to be happy.

 **STEVE:** I mean, if you love him, tell him.

 **MICHAELA:** That is crazy advice, Dad.

 **STEVE:** I mean, if I'd been on your plane and come home and found your mother with some other man? I'd have fought like hell to get her back.

 **Scene 22 – Michaela Gets her Own Apartment**

Michaela is standing her new apartment and takes a good look around.

Michaela: Finally Wi-Fi

 **Scene 23 – The Text Goes Through**

Lourdes is in her bedroom when she hears a beep coming from one of Jared's drawers. Lourdes opens it up and finds his old phone. She opens it up and see's the text from Michaela.

 **April 2013 - JARED TEXT:** You marrying me or what? She begins entering her text.

 **November 4 2018 - MICHAELA TEXT** **:** YES!

Lourdes's face turns white and Jared walks into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Manifest**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Scene 1**

Jared walks over to Lourdes and pulls her in for a hug. Lourdes breaks down sobbing uncontrollably.

 **JARED:** What's wrong what's going on?

 **LOURDES:** She lied to me, she's never lied to me before.

 **JARED:** Who lied?

 **LOURDES:** Mick, Michaela lied to me, I can't believe she would lie about something like this. How could she do this to me, to you, to us?

 **JARED:** Lou, I'm very confused could you please explain to me what's going on.

Lourdes pulls out Jared's old phone and Jared turns white.

 **JARED:** Why are you holding that, why do you have that? I haven't looked at that phone in years. I only kept that phone because that was the phone I had before Michaela disappeared. It has all of my pictures of her, our memories…

 **LOURDES:** And your text message conversations with her.

 **JARED:** Why are you holding it, I don't want to look at it.

 **LOURDES:** I was getting ready for bed when I heard a noise come out of your drawer, I opened up your drawer and I saw the blinking light coming from this phone. I was very confused because I didn't realize this phone still worked.

 **JARED:** As that phone held a lot of memories for me I always made sure the phone still worked plus that is the phone number Michaela had for me and I wanted to make sure that if she ever did come back she would know how to get a hold of me.

 **LOURDES:** Well that plan worked all right, it seams like she tried texting you from her phone as soon as the plane landed. I'm not sure why it only went through now, but the incoming text from her was the beep I heard from your drawer.

 **JARED:** Did you read the message?

 **LOURDES:** I did, I'm really sorry, I don't know why I did, that message was totally not meant for me and I really wish I never saw it.

 **JARED:** Was it that bad?

 **LOURDES:** It depends for who, here,

Lourdes hands Jared the phone.

 **LOURDES:** Read it for yourself.

Jared takes the phone from Lourdes and opens his conversations with Michaela, his hands were shaking so bad as he read the last conversation between them.

 **April 7 2013 - JARED TEXT:** You marrying me or what?

 **November 4 2018 - MICHAELA TEXT** **:** YES!

For Lourdes it seemed like Jared was staring at his phone for an eternity before he left the bedroom, walked into the bathroom and punched the mirror.

 **LOURDES:** Jared talk to me, please.

 **JARED:** What is there to say, for five and a half years I believed she was planning on saying no to me, that she took that later flight on purpose, in order to make me suffer and extra couple of hours before she planned on saying no. When she returned, and you told me that she had told you that of course she blessed our marriage as on the plane she decided that she was planning on saying no when she landed, my worst fears were confirmed. And the next day when she returned the engagement ring to me, I felt like I couldn't breathe like my entire world was crumbling before me. I know we were married and shouldn't have cared what her answer would have been but…

 **LOURDES:** Of course, you would have cared, she is your first choice, your soulmate and although I love you and I know you love me, Michaela is your soulmate it only makes sense that hearing her say no would have been earth shattering for you. Jared, your hand is bleeding you should really get that looked at.

 **JARED:** My hand is the last thing I care about right now. How could she break my heart like that, I don't understand?

 **LOURDES:** Why don't you go ask her.

 **JARED:** And say what? I know you lied to me, I know you were going to say yes to my proposal. Were married Lou, this is all wrong. I should be happy she didn't try to ruin this for us and instead I'm upset at her for not ruining our marriage.

 **LOURDES:** Jared, your just upset at her for not being honest about her feelings. Look for her, just 10 days before she landed you were her boyfriend/fiancé and then she lands only to find out that you married someone else while she was gone, of course she would be upset about and want to hurt you for that. I'm not trying to defend her I'm just trying to make sense of all of this like you are. And yes talk to her about what happened, talk to her about everything. Tell her how you feel, what you want and what you would like to do going forward.

 **JARED:** Are you kidding if I tell her I want to be with her, that I love her, if I try explaining to her how much I've missed her all of these years she is going to kill me for just saying that while I am married to her best friend. She would never go for it. Michaela would never let me hurt you like that.

 **LOURDES:** And you have explained why she lied to both of us. She would never let me hurt you if she had told me she was planning on saying yes, and she would never let you hurt me if she told you the same. Look you have nothing to lose by talking to her.

 **JARED:** Come with me, I think she would believe me better if she heard it from both of us.

 **LOURDES:** She is your girlfriend, the love of your life, this is a conversation that the two of you have to have privately and I should not be there. If she wants me to be part of the conversation, then have her call me and I will tell her what she needs to hear.

 **JARED** : I can't do it, I just can't.

 **LOURDES:** Well I'm not giving you a choice. I am kicking you out of this house until you talk to her. Look at you, you're a mess. You won't be able to sleep or breathe until you talk to her, just go. I know you're mad now but you'll be thanking me later, I promise.

Lourdes walks Jared down the stairs and towards the front door. Jared hugs Lourdes and then opens the door and walks outside. As soon as the door closes Lourdes breaks down crying.

 **Scene 2**

Jared knocks on the door of Michaela's apartment and then barges in.

Michaela who was on her way to open the door gets really upset and starts screaming.

 **MICHAELA:** What the hell Jay, you can't just barge in to my apartment like that, this is not your home. You shouldn't be here, get out go home to your wife.

 **JARED:** I can't do that Mick, I have no home thanks to you.

 **MICHAELA:** What do you mean you have no home thanks to me, I didn't do anything.

 **JARED:** Really? You didn't do anything? Why did you lie to us Mick? To Lourdes, me? We would have understood.

 **MICHAELA:** Jared please, explain to me what's going on. I didn't lie to you, I don't know what your talking about.

 **JARED:** When I confronted you after you gave me the ring back you promised me that you had been planning all along to give the ring back. That you never intended to say yes, to marry me. You broke my heart when you told me that. All I have ever been waiting to hear from you during all this time was that you still loved me and that you would have married me.

 **MICHAELA:** I didn't mean to hurt you by giving you the ring back but I also didn't want to lie that's the truth Jared.

 **JARED:** No, it's not Mick, and we both know it. I don't know how or what happened, but I got you text message today, the one in where you answered YES to marrying me.

Jared shows Michaela his phone. Michaela looks at the phone, looks at Jared and goes running out the front door leaving Jared alone in her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Manifest**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Scene 1**

Michaela ran out of her apartment and just kept on running. She didn't know where to go or where she would end up but what she did know is she couldn't talk to Jared like this. Michaela thought long and hard before telling both Lourdes and Jared that she had planned on saying no, not because she wanted to hurt Jared but because she knew she couldn't break up their marriage. Michaela wasn't willing to be the second woman and she wasn't able to hurt Lourdes like that by cheating on her with Jared. She knew that telling him she planned on saying no would hurt him and it killed her knowing that no matter what she did someone she loved would get hurt but for her, a marriage was sacred and not something she was willing to ruin.

Michaela continued running until she ended up at Ben's front door. Michaela knocked and Ben answered the door.

 **BEN:** Mick, what's going on? What's wrong?

 **MICHAELA:** Jared knows

 **BEN:** Jared knows what?

 **MICHAELA:** That I was going to say yes.

 **BEN:** And that is a bad thing?

 **MICHAELA:** Of course it is, he's married Ben

 **BEN:** So what? You love him and he loves you.

 **MICHAELA:** What do you mean so what? He's married to my best friend Ben, I can't do this to her. I already told them both that I was planning on saying no, in order not to hurt them but now they know the truth.

 **BEN:** And now that he knows what do you want to happen?

 **MICHAELA:** I don't know, if I did I wouldn't have ran out of my apartment when he showed me that my text from the plane, the one in where I answered yes to his proposal went through.

 **BEN:** And did you ask him what he wants?

 **MICHAELA:** No, he's married Ben I would never put him in that kind of position.

 **BEN:** I know you don't want to hear this but I think you should talk to him and try to figure it out together.

 **MICHAELA:** I don't know, for me there's nothing to figure out.

 **BEN:** But maybe for him there is something to talk about. I see the way he still looks at you, It's as if he loves you even more now than he did before. I'm not saying he's going to want to leave Lourdes for you and I know it's not that simple for him to do, but you'll never know what he want's or how he feels if you don't talk to him. Do you know where he is now?

 **MICHAELA:** I don't know. He was in my apartment when I left.

 **BEN:** Go home and see if he's still there, talk to him figure this out. You at least owe it to yourself and Jared.

 **Scene 2**

Jared thought for a minute about following Michaela outside but he knew better than that. He knew that she would get really upset if he followed her and decided to give her the space she clearly wanted and wait for her to come back to her apartment. After 4 hours of waiting Jared decided to go back and home and talk to her tomorrow at the precinct.

Looking at the time Jared didn't knock on the front door and opened it quietly. As soon as he opened the door the lights went on and Lourdes was standing there in front of him. Jared felt really bad as he noticed that she had been crying.

 **LOURDES:** How did it go? What did she say?

 **JARED:** Nothing, she looked at the text and ran out of the door. I tried waiting for her to come back home but she never showed up.

 **LOURDES:** So why are you home now? You should have waited there until she came back home even if you had to wait all night for her. It's what you would have done had I not been in the picture.

 **JARED:** But you are, Lou, you are in the picture. You are my wife and that is not something I take lightly. You know I love her but I love you too and I just wouldn't feel right waiting for another woman to come home so I could talk to her while my wife is waiting for me to come home even if that woman is my…

 **LOURDES:** My what?

 **JARED:** Nothing, it doesn't matter

 **LOURDES:** Of course it matters, she's your soulmate Jared. I think you should have waited. I love you but we only got married because Michaela was gone. Do you really believe you would have married me if Michaela hadn't disappeared all those years ago even if she had turned you down, which we now know she was planning on saying yes.

 **JARED:** No, I would have done anything I had to, to get her back and make her say yes. I love her to much to let her go.

 **LOURDES:** Exactly, so what is stopping you from doing that now?

 **JARED:** You

Jared knew it wasn't fair to say that to Lourdes but they both knew it was the truth. He felt bad when he saw her flinch as he said.

 **LOURDES:** I know you feel bad, and yes it does hurt to hear you say that but I would have been angry at you if you would have lied about something like that. Look It's been a really long and tiring night for both of us, I think we should both go to sleep and deal with this in the morning.

 **JARED:** Thank you for understanding.

 **LOURDES:** You want me to sleep on the couch tonight?

 **JARED:** Of course not, you will sleep in the bed tonight which is where you belong and I will take the couch.

Jared watched as Lourdes went upstairs and then he fell down on couch and began crying. It was unusual for him to get this emotional but he was so confused. He knew he loved both women but he only wanted to be with Michaela. Jared felt guilty, he was not the type of guy to be married to someone when he was in love with another woman but somehow he had found himself in this crazy situation and now he had to fix it. Jared fell asleep determined to tell Michaela how he feels about her and what he wanted for their future the following morning at the precinct.

Jared woke up excited to face the new day in hopes of finally getting to be with the woman of his dreams. He quickly got dressed said good bye to Lourdes and ran out the door. When he got to the precinct he looked around and did not see Michaela anywhere. Jared tried calling her several times but each time the call went straight to voicemail. Worried Jared decided he was going to ask the captain if he had heard from Michaela.

 **JARED:** Hi captain, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you heard from Michaela at all today?

 **ROJAS:** I thought she would have told you, she called me last night asking to switch her shift


End file.
